A Kero & Suppi-chan Romance
by Yuki2
Summary: Hilarious. It's MUCH more of a humor than a romance. Kero and Suppi both like this girl monster that happens to come this way. But is she really a monster like them...or is she a Clow Card? R&R!


A wierd little thing I summoned up one day: I'm not very good at writing Eriol/Suppi stories yet. Still working on it, though I've written better.  
  
A Kero and Suppi-Chan Romance  
  
There was a loud crash, followed by several cries of pain and then silence. Sakura ran up the stairs to her room.  
"Kero!" She said, opening the door and rushing in. "Haven't I told you to be more q-Ah, Kero? What happened?" Kero was lying on the middle of the floor with lots of material (doors, a Clow book, pencils, books, sheets of paper and bedspread, etc) around him. Kero grunted.  
"I'm sorry, Clow Mistress." He said. "But I can't seem to get this room tidied." Sakura blinked, confusion etched on her face.  
"Well, why are you cleaning out my room?" Sakura asked. Kero smiled smugly and opened a drawer.  
"I decided to make a room for myself!" He said. Sakura gave a little yelp.  
"Kero!" She yelled. "Remember the LAST time you did that? And I dumped the drawer out?"  
"Well I was hoping Sakura, that this time you'd be more cooperative." Kero said. Sakura sighed.  
"Oh all right!" She snapped. "Just get off the floor and I'll clean up the mess." Kero sadly went over to the window. Sitting on the sill, he watched Sakura clean up the room in seconds, while it had taken him nearly all day.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of colors behind him. Kero spun around and saw something starling.  
"A girl monster?" He mumbled. The image disappeared from behind him. Kero frowned. Had he seen what he thought he had seen? A girl monster just like himself and Suppi-Chan?  
"What's wrong?" Asked Sakura, leaning to pick up the comic books that Kero had scattered underneath the bed, in order to make the room "neat". Kero shook his head and answered with a simple "nothing". But had he really seen the figure? Kero frowned. It looked so real. He just HAD to find out.  
It was almost dinnertime. Eriol sat on his bed in the room and sighed. Flipping over the page, he slowly progressed in reading the book he was supposed the write a report on. Sitting on the frame of the bed, Suppi read over Eriol's shoulder. But Eriol was right: the book was very boring. Sighing from the lack of interest in the book, Suppi happened to glance at the window-and froze.  
There, for a brief, slight, second, stood the most beautiful girl monster he had ever seen. And she looked his size and exactly like him, only a different color, and so pretty! Suppi was still staring at the place where she had disappeared that he didn't notice when Eriol got up off the bed and decided to head out the door. The bed bounced and Suppi fell onto the bed. A pillow that Eriol had left on the bed crushed him. Groaning, he got up and flew to the window. No one was there. Very strange.  
The mysterious "girl monster" did not appear until several days later. Li, Madison, Sakura, Meilin, and Eriol were meeting in the park to do a research project. Suppi and Kero were permitted to come along.  
"You know what?" Kero asked as he watched five kids, bent eagerly over their homework (which Suppi was helping them on). "This is very boring."  
"You should talk." Suppi said, looking up. He saw something behind Kero and froze. Kero also froze.  
"What is it?" Kero asked.  
"Don't turn around." Suppi smiled at the charming, pretty little monster behind Kero. "Hi." Kero spun around, saw the monster, and fell out of the air.  
"Ack!" Kero hit Madison's shoe.  
"Oh." Madison said, turning over to retrieve Kero. When she saw the third monster, she screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Hey! We don't have three monsters."  
"Whoa, this one's a girl." Li said. Kero managed to regain his balance and flew back between Suppi and the "girl monster."  
"Hi." The girl monster said softly. Kero and Suppi were surprised at how soft and lovely it sounded (and almost fell out of the air). They beamed at her. "My name is Mepi." Suppi blinked.  
"That's close to my name!" He exclaimed. "I'm Suppi."  
"And I'm Kero." Said Kero quickly. Mepi smiled.  
"Please to meet you all."  
The question where Mepi should stay remained quite a question for quite a while. Suddenly, Meilin snapped her fingers.  
"I've got it!" She said. "Since Sakura and Eriol both have one, it's only logical since Li and I get one!"  
"No!" Kero and Suppi both said, and fell out of the air from holding their breath too long. Kero was the first one to spring up.  
"Since when do you think logical?" He demanded.  
"I think more logic than you do, you stuffed animal!" Meilin said, her fists clenched, trying to look Kero in the eye (since he was flying, he was taller than she was).  
"Not a stuffed animal, little girl." Kero said.  
"Oh yes you are!" Meilin said, waving her finger in front of Kero. "Rule number one of being a stuffed animal: You have to-ah!" There was a small crunching sound and Kero bit Meilin's finger. Ultimately, Meilin started to cry and was waving her finger around (with Kero still attached to it). "It hurts, it hurts!"  
"Where'd Mepi go?" Suppi said, glancing around. "Hey, she's gone."  
"Whoa." Kero said, glancing around him. "You're right."  
Sakura was counting her cards slowly, one by one.  
"What are you doing Sakura?" Madison asked.  
"Just counting." Sakura said, smiling. "Oh? Kero, I'm missing a card."  
"Oh, forget the card." Kero said. "We have got to find M--"  
"Kero!" Sakura said, her fist clenched, getting mad. "A Clow Card is missing!"  
"Huh." Kero said, slowly recovering. "Which one?" (Both Suppi and Kero were still staring at the place where Mepi disappeared).  
"I don't know." Sakura said darkly. "But you two are way too obsessed with that Mepi."  
"It's a stuffed animal thing." Li said, taking out his lunch book and opening it. "Not a big deal."  
"Stuffed animal?" Kero spun around. "Hey, kid, I-"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ooh, pudding." Kero said, staring at Li's lunch box.  
"Hm?" Li said. "AH! Meilin!"  
"Here Kero, you can have it!" Meilin said, tossing the pudding to Kero, who tore it open and started to eat.  
"But Meilin, it's that the one that's pla-"  
"Ah!" Kero said. "This pudding is plastic!"  
"Yup." Li said, shaking his head. Meilin nodded triumphantly.  
"Hey!" Kero yelled.  
"Calm down Kero, you can have mine." Madison handed her real pudding to Kero and smiled.  
"Oh." Suppi said, still staring at the place Mepi had disappeared. "Hm."  
The two little monsters thought about her for a very long time, and all throughout the night.  
Kero woke up with the sound of a window being opened.  
"Sakura?" Kero asked. "Ah, Sakura, what are you doing?"  
"The card I was missing was the Illusion Card." Sakura said. "Somehow, it's gotten free again, and I sense a Clow Card right now."  
"It's the middle of the night." Kero said. Sakura hit the Fly Card.  
"All right." She said. "I'm going to capture this card."  
"Wait for me." Kero said, flying after her. "Look at that light!"  
"Mom?" Sakura asked. She shook her head. "It's got to be the Illusion Card, Kero."  
"Definitely." Kero said. "Oh, Mepi."  
"It's only an illusion." Sakura said slowly, trying to make herself snap out of it.  
"Li, what's that?" Meilin said, on the ground, pointing to a figure in the sky. "Isn't that Sakura and Kero."  
"Yeah." Li said. "Look, that light must be a Clow Card. Let's go."  
"Wow." Meilin said. "I see you up there Li, capturing Clow Cards."  
"Hm?" Li blushed, as he thought he saw Sakura. "That must be the Illusion Card."  
"And there's Kero and Sakura again. Let's go." Meilin said. "We're going to capture this card!"  
"Mom." Sakura said, looking at the Illusion Card. Kero stared at the image of Mepi.  
"Sakura!" A voice called. Li was running down the pathway. He forced himself to look at the real Sakura, not the one standing beside it. "Sakura, convince yourself that it's not you and seal it."  
"It's not me, Li." Sakura said, puzzled. "What are you talking about? It's my mom."  
"No!" Li yelled, both at his mistake and at Sakura. "It's not your mom, it's an illusion."  
"Mom." Sakura said.  
"Mepi." Kero started for the figure.  
"Kero, no." Sakura said. "Illusion Card, return to you power, confined! Illusion." Suddenly, the images all diminished. Kero sat down on the pathway.  
"So Mepi was just an Illusion." Kero said, shocked. "Well."  
"Why didn't we see or sense anything earlier?" Li asked. Sakura shrugged, and picked up Kero.  
"Who knows?" She said. Winking at Li, she added, "Maybe that was the real Mepi, and maybe this was just an Illusion. It's logic, could make sense."  
But whatever the truth was, Suppi and Kero never saw her again.  
  
It's a little wierd...that's what happens when you write the story halfway, stop, then pick it up a month later, I guess...~.^ Oh well, please R&R if you liked it and/or thought it was funny. 


End file.
